Fay Zwarts
by Mirandaa
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Fay Zwarts, de dochter van Sirius. Ze begint aan haar zesde jaar, maar gaat voor het eerst naar Zweinstein en ontmoet Harry.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Fay Zwarts

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Fay zwarts was een meisje van 16 jaar. Toen ze bijna 2 jaar was verloor ze haar vader, Sirius. Haar moeder Marlou had haar altijd wijsgemaakt dat hij dood was, maar hij zat in Azkaban. Een paar maanden geleden kregen ze het bericht dat hij dood was. Ze waren van Hongarije naar Engeland verhuisd. Fay moest dus ook naar een andere school, want ze zat eerst op Klammfels. Morgen zou ze voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaan.  
Fay ging voor de spiegel staan. Ze zag een zestienjarig meisje met lang zwart haar en helderblauwe, grote ogen. Ze was helemaal niet tevreden met haar uiterlijk, want ze was lang en mager en bleek. Ze vond zichzelf net een skelet. Hoeveel eten ze ook naar binnen werkte, ze werd er niet dikker van. Haar moeder zei dat ze daar maar blij mee moest zijn.  
Maar nu weer terug naar het verhaal. Toen ze al haar spullen voor de volgende dag had ingepakt liep ze naar buiten. Ze verveelde zich nogal, omdat ze nog niemand in Surrey kende, behalve de buren dan. Fay had ook geen zin om met hen te praten, want ze waren weer eens over iets oninteressants als vloeibare mayonaise aan het praten.  
Ze besloot om maar even naar het speeltuintje te gaan. Daar aangekomen ging ze op de enige niet-kapotte schommel zitten.  
Na een tijdje hoorde ze stemmen.  
'…die was mooi, D.D.!'  
'Waar spreken we morgen af?'  
'Bij jou, Pieter?'  
'Is goed. Het is nog wel vroeg…zullen we nog iets ander doen?'  
'Wat dan?'  
'Weet ik veel…hé, ik zie al wat!'  
Het groepje jongens kwam op Fay af.  
'Hallo, nieuw hier?' zei een dikke jongen poeslief.   
'Ja,' zei Fay kalm.  
'Waarom zit je in onze speeltuin?' snauwde een andere jongen.  
Fay trok haar wenkbrauwen op.  
'Jullie speeltuin? Volgens mij is die voor iedereen bedoeld hoor…'  
De jongens vloekten en gromden. Heel onverwachts stapte er opeens iemand naar voren en stompte Fay in haar gezicht. Ze viel van de schommel af. Ze probeerde haar toverstok te pakken, maar de jongens sloegen steeds door.  
Het werd even zwart voor haar ogen toen ze nog een dreun op haar hoofd kreeg en een vuist in haar maag.  
'He, hou op!' riep opeens iemand. De jongens keken om. Er stond een andere jongen, en Fay zag dat hij een toverstok had. Hij wees ermee op het groepje. De jongens deinsden achteruit. Fay stond op en trok ook haar toverstok. Ze zag de andere tovenaar er even naar kijken.  
'Weg!' riep de dikke jongen. Hij rende weg en de anderen renden achter hem aan.  
Fay stopte net zoals de andere jongen haar toverstok weg.  
'Ben je een heks?'  
'Ja..jij ook? Ik bedoel – ben jij een tovenaar?'  
De jongen ging in het licht staan. Hij had zwart warrig haar en een bril.  
'Ja…ben je nieuw hier?'  
'Eh…ja…ik woon hier net,'  
'Aha…ik ben Harry Potter,'  
Harry Potter…Marlou had weleens over hem verteld. Hij was de zoon van Lily en James, en die waren vrienden van Marlou en Sirius.  
'Fay Zwarts,' zei ze.  
'Zwarts?' zei Harry nieuwsgierig.  
'Eh…ja,' zei Fay.  
Harry deed zijn mond open, maar besloot blijkbaar dat hij toch niks meer ging zeggen en deed hem weer dicht.  
'Zit je op Zweinstein?' vroeg Fay.  
Harry knikte.  
'Maar ik moet weer gaan…ik zie je wel in de Zweinstein Express.' zei hij.  
Ze namen afscheid en gingen allebei een andere kant op. Fay vroeg zich af waarom Harry zo verbaasd was over haar achternaam…misschien had hij Sirius gekend?

'Fay! Kom je?' riep Marlou de volgende morgen vroeg. 'Ben je bijna klaar?'  
"Wat…eh…ja!' riep Fay, die eigenlijk nog maar net wakker werd en uit haar bed rolde. Ze kleedde zich snel aan, controleerde of alles in haar koffer zat en sleepte hem naar beneden.  
'Hèhè, de trein vertrekt zo, kom op!' zei Marlou.  
'Ik heb nog niks gegeten!' zei Fay.  
'Weet ik, ik heb wat voor je ingepakt.'  
Toen ze buitenkwamen merkten ze dat het hard waaide. Fay streek een pluk lang zwart haar uit haar gezicht. Ze sleepte haar koffer, het enige wat ze bij zich had, mee naar perron 9 ¾. Daar stond een vuurrode trein die zwarte rookwolken uitblies. Fay stapte in en zwaaide naar haar moeder. De trein begon te rijden.  
'Wel schrijven hè!' riep Marlou nog. Fay knikte lachend en zwaaide tot de trein om de hoek ging.  
Ze zette haar koffer ergens neer waar nog meer koffer stonden en ging op zoek naar een coupé. In de eerste coupé die ze opendeed zat een jongen met blond haar en nog twee andere, dikkere jongens.  
'Bezet,' zei de jongen met het blonde haar arrogant.  
Fay haalde haar schouders op en liep verder. Bijna alle coupés waren vol of ze mocht er niet bij komen zitten. Eindelijk kwam ze bij de laatste coupé. Ze zag vier mensen zitten, een meisje en een jongen die op elkaar leken, een meisje met bruin haar en de jongen van gisteren, Harry Potter.  
'Hoi!' zei Fay, meer tegen hem dan tegen de anderen. 'Mag ik hier komen zitten?'  
'Hoi Fay…ja, er is nog plaats,' zei Harry.  
'Kennen jullie elkaar? zei het meisje met het bruine haar.  
'Ja, ik woon vlakbij hem,' zei Fay.  
'Oh…Nou, ik ben Hermelien Griffel. En dat is Ginny Wemel, en dat is Ron Wemel,'  
Fay knikte.  
'Ik ben Fay Zwarts,' zei ze. Meteen keek Ron op.  
'Zwarts?' zei hij.  
'Ja. Ik zat eerst op Klammfels, maar we zijn naar Engeland verhuisd,' zei Fay.  
'Waarom?' vroeg Ron.  
'Gewoon,' zei Fay. Ze mocht niet teveel over haar vader zeggen.  
'Hoe heet je vader?' vroeg Ron.  
'Peter,' verzon Fay snel. Als ze zei dat Sirius, de zogenaamde moordenaar, haar vader was konden er misschien problemen komen. 'Kennen jullie nog een Zwarts dan?'  
'Ja, weet je niet van Sirius Zwarts?' zei Ginny.  
'Jawel…ik denk dat onze achternamen gewoon toeval zijn'  
'Dat zal wel ja,'  
Daarna was het een hele tijd stil, tot er een mevrouw met een etenskarretje kwam. Iedereen kocht wat en ze begonnen vanzelf weer te kletsen.

Na een hele lange tijd stopte de trein eindelijk. Iedereen stapte uit. Het regende een beetje. Ze liepen naar de koetsen.  
'Wauw, Terzielers!' zei Fay toen ze de zwarte gevleugelde paarden voor de koetsen zag.  
'Zie jij ze ook?' vroeg Harry.  
'Ja, ik heb mijn oma zien sterven,' zei Fay luchtig.  
Ze stapten in de koetsen. Fay praatte niet veel, want ze was meer aan het rondkijken. Ze keek naar het prachtige kasteel, veel groter dan Klammfels!  
Even later stapten ze alweer uit de koetsen. Ze gingen door een grote deur en kwamen in een hal terecht.   
'Dat is professor Anderling,' zei Hermelien zacht. Ze wees op een vrouw met een zwarte puntmuts en een lang zwart gewaad.  
'Is ze aardig?' vroeg Fay twijfelend. Professor Anderling zag er streng uit.  
'Oh, jawel hoor,' zei Hermelien knikkend.  
'Vergeleken met wie? Draco Malfidus?' zei Ron.  
De leerlingen liepen een grote zaal binnen. Fay keek naar het betoverde plafond. Ze zag de buitenlucht, maar voelde regen.  
'Dit is de Grote Zaal,' zei Ginny.  
'Originele naam,' zei Fay grijnzend.  
'Juffrouw Zwarts!'  
Fay draaide zich om. Ze zag Anderling wenken en liep naar haar toe.  
'Wacht hier even op de eerstejaars, dan kunt u samen met hen gesorteerd worden,'  
'Oké,'  
Na een minuut of tien kwamen de eerstejaars binnen, kletsnat. Het regende blijkbaar harder dan eerst. Fay sloot achter de rij aan en liep met ze mee de zaal in. Het zag er vreemd uit, want Fay was lang en de eerstejaars waren allemaal kleintjes.  
Professor Anderling liep naar voren en pakte een kruk met een hoed erop. Fay had hierover al gepraat in de Zweinstein Express, dus ze wist wat er ging gebeuren.  
'Als ik je naam roep kom je naar voren, zodat je gesorteerd kan worden in Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf of Zwadderich,' legde Anderling uit.  
Ze begon namen voor te lezen van een lang stuk perkament. Fay keek hoe de eerstejaars werden gesorteerd. Zij was pas als laatste aan de beurt, omdat haar achternaam met een Z begon.  
'Wij hebben een nieuwe leerlinge op school, ze heeft vier jaar op Klammfels gezeten en wordt nu in het vijfde jaar geplaatst,' zei professor Anderling.  
Fay schrok wakker en zag dat iedereen naar haar keek. Ze glimlachte even naar Harry, liep naar voren en ging op de kruk zitten. Anderling zette de hoed op haar hoofd.  
'Aha…zie hier veel moed en doorzettingsvermogen…dit is moeilijk, je zou het heel goed doen in Zwadderich…' zei de hoed. Fay hoopte dat ze in Griffoendor kwam, want Ron had haar zijn ongezouten mening over Zwadderich al verteld.  
'Ik denk dat ik je toch maar plaats in…'


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

'…Griffoendor!'  
Fay zuchtte opgelucht en zette de hoed af. De Griffoendors klapten en juichten en Fay ging tussen Hermelien en Ginny zitten.  
'Ik dacht wel dat je in Griffoendor zou komen, als je ouders daar ook in zaten!' zei Ron blij.  
'Ja…maar de hoed zei dat ik het goed zou doen in Zwadderich,' zei Fay.  
'Hé, dat zei hij bij mij ook,' zei Harry.  
'Goed, dan wil ook nog even zeggen dat het Verboden Bos…' zei Perkamentus.  
'…verboden is voor de eerstejaars,' maakten alle leerlingen van hogere klassen zijn zin af.  
Perkamentus glimlachte.  
'Juist. Nou, eet smakelijk!' Hij klapte in zijn handen en er verscheen eten op de borden. Fay vroeg om meer uitleg over Zweinstein en toen ze die avond naar de leerlingenkamer liepen wist ze de belangrijkste dingen al uit haar hoofd.

De dagen daarna trok Fay meestal met Ginny op, vooral omdat ze daarbij in de klas zat. Ze zat ook wel eens bij Harry, Ron en Hermelien, maar Harry was een nogal triest gezelschap, waarom wist ze niet. En omdat Harry zo saai deed zeiden de anderen ook bijna niets, dus ze zaten hele pauzes maar voor zich uit te staren. Ginny integendeel, was heel gezellig. Je kon altijd wel met haar lachen.  
Vandaag zaten ze in de bibliotheek om een opstel voor Sneep te maken.  
'Hij is echt zo'n zak! Zestig centimeter lang!' mopperde Fay.  
'Weet ik. Hé, heb je die jongen uit Ravenklauw al eens gezien?' zei Ginny.  
Ze wees op een jongen die net binnenkwam. Hij had donkerbruin haar wat een beetje voor zijn ogen viel, die ook bruin waren. Hij zag er niet bijzonder uit, maar toch leuk.  
'Hallo?' Ginny zwaaide met een hand voor Fay's gezicht.  
'Oh eh…sorry,' mompelde Fay, die vanuit haar ooghoeken nog steeds naar de jongen keek.  
'Leuk is hij hè?' zei Ginny grijnzend.  
'Zeker, hoe heet hij?' zei Fay.  
'Geen idee…ik had hem nooit eerder opgemerkt, eigenlijk.'  
'Zal ik het vragen?'  
'Dat durf je niet!'  
Fay grijnsde.  
'Tuurlijk wel,' Ze stond op, liep naar de jongen toe en tikte hem op zijn schouder.  
'Hoi,' zei de jongen.  
'Hoi…zeg, ik vroeg me af wat je naam is? Ik heb je nooit eerder gezien..'  
'Dat is niet zo gek, je bent hier ook net nieuw,' zei de jongen grijnzend. 'Ik heet Felix….Felix Simons. En jij?'  
'Fay Zwarts. Ik ga maar weer eens. Ik zie je nog wel!'  
'Oké, doei!'  
'Doei!'  
Fay liep weer naar Ginny toe.  
'Jij durft ook alles!' zei die bewonderend.  
Fay haalde haar schouders op.  
'Hij heet Felix Simons,'  
'Wat een naam!' zei Ginny lachend.  
'Ach ja, niet iedereen kan een leuke naam hebben,'  
Ze hoorden de bel en gingen naar hun les Transfiguratie.

Die avond zat Fay een boek te lezen in de leerlingenkamer. Er was bijna niemand, behalve Harry, Hermelien en Ginny. Harry zat ook een boek te lezen, Ginny speelde met Knikkebeen en Hermelien was haar huiswerk aan het nakijken.  
Na een tijdje legde Fay haar boek weg en keek hoe Ginny met Knikkebeen speelde. Kort daarna kwam Ron de slaapzaal uit.  
'Zullen we naar Hagrid?' vroeg hij aan Harry. Die knikte en legde zijn boek weg.   
'Even de mantel pakken,'  
Het was al negen uur geweest, dus ze mochten eigenlijk niet meer op de gangen komen. Harry pakte zijn boek en ging de jongensslaapzaal in.  
Een kwartier later geeuwde Fay en zei tegen Ginny en Hermelien dat ze alvast naar bed ging. Ze pakte haar boek van de tafel. Maar het was Harry's boek. Hij had de verkeerde gepakt.  
'Deze is van Harry,' zei ze.  
'Ga hem dan omwisselen…' zei Hermelien. Fay knikte en liep naar de jongensslaapzaal. Toen ze de kamer van Harry, Ron, Marcel, Simon en Daan binnenkwam zag ze tot haar opluchting dat daar niemand was. Ze liep naar het achterste bed en deed Harry's koffer open. Toen ze een gewaad optilde om naar het boek te zoeken zag ze een kapotte spiegel met een briefje erbij liggen.

_Dit is een tweespiegel. Ik heb de andere. Als je me wilt spreken zeg dan gewoon   
mijn naam; dan verschijn je in mijn spiegel en kan ik met je praten in de jouwe.  
James en ik gebruikte ze vaak als we op verschillende plaatsen moesten nablijven._

Het was duidelijk voor Fay dat dit briefje van Sirius kwam. Dus Harry had hem gekend!  
'Reparo,' zei ze, met haar toverstok op de spiegel wijzend.  
De spiegel werd weer heel.  
Ze hield hem voor zich. Zou hij nu nog werken? Ze keek even om zich heen. Er was nog steeds niemand.  
'Sirius Zwarts,' zei ze luid en duidelijk.  
Even gebeurde er niets, maar toen ze ongeveer twintig seconden gewacht had lichtte de spiegel opeens even op. Een hoofd verscheen erin…Sirius' hoofd!  
Hij keek haar geschokt aan, en Fay keek hem geschokt aan.  
'Fay?' zei hij langzaam.  
Fay kon niets uitbrengen en knikte alleen maar.  
'Wat doe jij hier?' hoorde ze opeens iemand zeggen. Ze draaide zich om. Het was Harry. Fay wilde de spiegel verstoppen onder haar gewaad, maar Harry had het gezien.  
'Wat doe je met die spiegel?'  
Fay besloot dat ze hier niet meer onderuit kon.  
'Ik zag dit briefje erop. Heb je hem gekend?' zei ze.  
Harry knikte.  
'Jij ook dan?'  
'Nee…maar…' zei Fay aarzelend.  
'Wat?'  
'Sirius was mijn vader,'  
Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en keek haar verbaasd aan.  
'Jou vader? Maar…in de trein zei je-'  
'Ik kon toch niet zomaar zeggen dat Sirius Zwarts mijn vader was? Misschien dachten jullie wel dat hij een echte moordenaar was!' snauwde Fay. Ze had weer spijt van haar uitbarsting. 'Sorry,' voegde ze eraan toe.  
'Maar dat heb ik nooit geweten…dat Sirius…een gezin had,' zei Harry.  
'Nou, het is wel zo. Hij is vlak na jouw ouders met mijn moeder Marlou getrouwd en ik werd ongeveer een maand eerder dan jouw geboren. Maar toen Voldemort jouw ouders vermoordde ging mijn vader naar Azkaban en toen zijn wij naar Hongarije verhuisd!' vertelde Fay.  
'Hè, je bent een maand eerder geboren maar ik zit een jaar hoger dan jou?'  
'Ik ging een jaar later naar school…maargoed, verder weet ook niemand het, behalve de mensen die ze gekend hebben dan, dus ga het niet vertellen tegen al je vrienden enzo…'  
'Nee,' beloofde Harry.  
'Oké...nou, ik kwam eigenlijk m'n boek halen, dus hier is jouw boek en dit is die van mij,'  
'Ja. Mag ik mijn spiegel terug?' vroeg Harry.  
'Ehm…ik wou hem eigenlijk nog even houden,'  
'Hij werkt toch niet,'  
'Nou en,'  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op en knikte. Fay liep naar haar eigen slaapzaal met de spiegel. Ze besloot het nog niet aan Harry te vertellen van de spiegel, zodat ze zelf eerst met haar vader kon praten als ze alleen was.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

'FAY!' bulderde een stem in Fay's oor. Fay viel uit haar bed van schrik en keek in het lachende gezicht van Ginny.  
'Doos! Ik schrok me rot!' riep ze en ze lachte ook.  
'Sorry hoor, maar de lessen beginnen over tien minuten!' zei Ginny.  
'Oh…ik moet m'n haar nog doen!' zei Fay verschrikt en ze begon haar kleren bijeen te rapen.  
'Doe ik wel,' zei Ginny, die een borstel pakte.  
Terwijl Fay zich aankleedde, borstelde Ginny haar haar.  
'Sta stil!' zei ze, toen Fay op één been hinkte terwijl ze haar sok aandeed. Ze hinkte door de kamer en struikelde daarbij over een stapel boeken.  
'Niet grappig,' zei ze zuur. Ginny probeerde haar lachen in te houden.  
Even later waren ze op weg naar de eerste les, Bezweringen.

'Mevrouw Zwarts, opletten!' riep professor Anderling voor de zoveelste keer bij hun laatste les, Transfiguratie.  
Fay schrok wakker en Anderling ging weer verder met de les. Fay lette steeds niet op, ze moest steeds aan de spiegel denken en aan haar vader. Zou ze het toch tegen Harry zeggen? Het zou een beetje asociaal zijn om niks te zeggen, Harry had hem ten slotte een tijdje gekend.  
Een kwartier lang zat ze te wiebelen op haar stoel en te wachten op de bel, tot ze het niet meer uithield en een stukje perkament pakte en er iets opschreef voor Harry:

_Harry, ik heb in die spiegel van jou Sirius gezien. Hij praatte tegen me! Ik neem aan dat je hem ook wilt zien, dus blijf voor het avondmaal in de leerlingenkamer.  
Zie je daar, Fay._

Ze draaide zich om naar Harry en gaf hem het briefje. Hij las het en Fay zag zijn ogen groot worden.  
'Wat is dat briefje?' zei professor Anderling opeens. Ze had het dus gezien. Ze liep naar Harry toe en pakte het briefje af. Net als bij Harry werden haar ogen groot. Alle leerlingen keken haar nieuwsgierig aan.  
'Potter, Zwarts…' –ze lachte even toen ze dat zei- 'Kom mee naar mijn kantoor. De les is over.'  
De andere leerlingen keken blij en begonnen snel hun tassen in te pakken. Harry en Fay volgden Anderling naar haar kantoor.  
'Ga zitten,' zei ze toen ze neer was geploft op haar eigen stoel. Harry en Fay gingen tegenover haar zitten.  
'Is het waar wat er op dat briefje staat, mevrouw Zwarts?'  
'Ja,' zei Fay.  
'Mag ik die spiegel zien? Is die van jou, Harry?'  
Harry knikte.  
Fay voelde zich een beetje beledigd omdat Anderling haar 'mevrouw Zwarts' noemde en Harry gewoon 'Harry'.  
Na vijf minuten was Fay terug met de spiegel. Ze gaf hem aan Harry.  
'Probeer maar,' zei Anderling.  
'Sirius Zwarts!' zei Harry.  
Er gebeurde niets.  
Harry schudde de spiegel heen en weer.  
'SIRIUS ZWARTS!'  
Fay wist niet of ze moest lachen om Harry's hysterische geschreeuw en geschud of dat ze teleurgesteld moest zijn omdat de spiegel niet meer werkte.  
'Misschien weet professor Perkamentus hier iets over!' zei Anderling luid. Harry stopte met de spiegel heen en weer schudden. Ze stonden alledrie op en liepen naar het kantoor van Perkamentus.  
'Pepperpeppil' zei Anderling. De waterspuwer ging open en ze gingen naar boven. Anderling klopte op de deur en ging naar binnen.  
'Hallo Minerva. Ah, en…Harry en mevrouw Zwarts,' zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Opnieuw voelde Fay zich beledigd.  
'Ik heb hier een spiegel van Harry…een Tweewegspiegel,' zei Anderling. Perkamentus pakte de spiegel aan en bekeek hem aandachtig.  
'Ja…deze heb ik eerder gezien…was die niet van James of Sirius?'  
'Van mijn vader,' zei Harry.  
'Dus u heeft Sirius hier in gezien, mevrouw Zwarts?' vroeg Perkamentus.  
'Ik heet Fay!' flapte ze eruit.  
Tot haar verrassing werd Perkamentus niet boos, maar glimlachte hij.  
'Goed, sorry Fay, maar je hebt hem gezien?'  
'Ja,' zei Fay.  
'Maar mij lukte het niet…' zei Harry.  
'Dat zal ik je uitleggen. Sirius leeft niet meer, dus alleen een familielid kan hem nu oproepen. Aangezien Fay Sirius' dochter is en jij geen echte familie van hem bent, kan zij hem wel oproepen en jij niet,' vertelde Perkamentus. Hij gaf de spiegel aan Fay, die wel snapte wat ze moest doen.  
'Sirius Zwarts,' zei ze duidelijk. De spiegel lichtte weer op en Sirius hoof verscheen weer. Fay glimlachte, maar wist niet zo goed wat ze moest zeggen.  
'Sirius?' riep Harry al, voordat Fay iets kon bedenken.  
'Hallo Harry…en Fay,' zei Sirius grijnzend.  
Fay keek even naar Harry en ze zag tranen in zijn ogen staan. Ze keek even recht in Perkamentus' ogen en zag hem glimlachen. Ze glimlachte even terug.  
'Ik eh…ga maar weer eens terug,'  
Anderling knikte en Fay volgde haar naar beneden.

Harry was heel wat vrolijker geworden en ook betere vrienden met Fay geworden.  
'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg Ginny. Ze zaten buiten bij het meer, het zonnetje scheen.  
'Eh..'  
'Naar Harry zeker…'  
Fay knikte en voelde zich weer lullig. Dit was al vaker gebeurd, ze ging vaak in de pauzes naar Harry om samen met Sirius te kletsen en liet Ginny dan alleen achter.  
'Sorry,' zei ze nog en ze liep snel naar binnen, waar Harry al wachtte.  
'Waar zijn Ron en Hermelien?'  
'Hermelien is binnen aan het lezen en Ron weet ik niet,' antwoordde Harry. Fay pakte de spiegel uit haar tas. Ze keek even of ze niemand om zich heen zag.  
'Sirius Zwarts,'  
Sirius hoofd verscheen al meteen in de spiegel.  
'Is het al gelukt?' vroeg Harry.  
'Wat?' zei Fay, die niet wist waar Harry het over had.  
'Harry wil met James praten,' legde Sirius uit. 'Ik heb hem ontmoet, maar ik weet niet of het wel werkt…en misschien kan je het dan beter eens proberen als je alleen bent…'  
Harry knikte.  
Even later ging Fay terug naar Ginny, die verveeld naar het meer zat te staren.  
'Hoi,' zei Fay en ze plofte naast Ginny neer.  
'Hoi,' zei Ginny. 'Volgende week is het Halloweenbal hè?'  
Gelukkig was Ginny nooit lang boos.  
'Ja! Met wie ga jij?' zei Fay opgewekt.  
'Marco uit Ravenklauw. Hij heeft me gevraagd! En jij?'  
Fay dacht even na.  
'Ik weet nog niet, ik wacht wel tot iemand mij vraagt…' besloot ze.

Die avond lette Fay goed op of er nog leuke jongens waren waarmee ze naar het bal kon gaan. Ze werd gevraagd door een tweedejaars uit Huffelpuf die twee koppen kleiner was als haar, dus daar zei ze meteen 'nee' tegen. En nog door een knappe maar arrogante jongen uit Zwadderich, en ook die wees ze af.  
's Avonds na het eten zag ze Felix op zich afkomen.  
'Hoi,' zei hij.  
'Hoi,'  
'Ik had niks te doen…heb je zin in een potje Knalpoker ofzo?'  
'Oh..ja hoor,' zei Fay teleurgesteld. Ze dacht dat hij har ging uitvragen!  
En zo speelden ze de hele tijd Knalpoker (Felix won steeds).  
Fay wou graag met hem naar het bal, dus besloot ze het zelf maar te vragen.  
'Eh…Felix?'  
'Ja?'  
'Wil je…wil je met me naar het Halloweenbal?'  
'Oh…sorry Fay, ik ga al met Aylin,'  
Het was alsof er een blok ijs in Fay's maag plofte.  
'Oh oké..'  
'Sorry,'  
'Geeft niet! Maar…ik ga maar weer eens,'  
Ze stond op en liep teleurgesteld naar de leerlingenkamer.  
Ze kende Aylin wel, ze zat ook in Griffoendor in het vierde jaar. Ze moest zorgen dat het niet doorging!


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

'Oh kom op Fay…dat ga je toch niet echt doen hè?' zei Ginny.  
Ze zaten met z'n tweeën op hun slaapzaal.  
'Jawel! Ik moet met Felix…met wie anders?' zei Fay.  
'Eh…Harry?'  
'Harry?'  
'Ja, je weet wel, die jongen met die bril en zwart haar…'  
'Ha ha,' zei Fay verveeld.  
'Maar serieus, je kan toch met hem gaan?'  
'Eh…hij heeft al iemand,' verzon Fay snel. Ze wilde niet met Harry gaan.  
'Echt? Wie dan?'  
'Eh…Cho?'  
'Mislukt Fay…' zuchtte Ginny. 'Wil je nou echt alleen maar met Felix?'  
'Ja,'  
'Hmpf..'

'En toen stuurde Sneep me weg…maar zullen we zo even naar de leerlingenkamer?'   
Fay ving wat woorden van Aylin op toen ze voorbijkwam. Dat bracht haar op een idee. Ze liep naar de les Toverdranken.  
'Professor, mag ik even naar de wc?' vroeg Fay aan Sneep.  
'En waarom moet dat onder mijn les?' zei hij kil.  
'Tja, eh…'  
'Ga maar,'  
Grijnzend liep Fay naar de leerlingenkamer. Haar plan was gelukt; toen ze daar binnenkwam zag ze Aylin met een paar vriendinnen staan.  
Snel pakte ze het briefje wat ze net geschreven had uit haar tas en gooide dat in Aylin's tas. Ze ging snel de hoek om en luisterde...  
'Zullen we gaan? Ik moet nog – hè….een briefje?' hoorde ze Aylin zeggen.  
'Van wie is het?' zei een ander meisje.  
'Sneep…hij wil dat ik nablijf…..oh nee!'   
'Wat?'  
'Hij wil dat ik nablijf op de datum van het Halloweenbal!'  
'WAT?'  
'Ik zou gewoon niet nablijven!'  
'Ja geweldig, dan heb ik het hele jaar strafwerk..'  
'Maar je kan toch niet afzeggen met Felix?'  
'Ik moet wel…maar eerst ga ik met Sneep praten,'  
'Shit,' mompelde Fay. 'Mislukt,'  
Ze wachtte tot de meisjes wegwaren en ging terug naar de les.  
'Wat ging jij nou doen?'  
Zachtjes legde Fay het uit terwijl ze aan hun toverdrank bezig waren. Ergens aan de andere kant van het lokaal was Sneep een leerling aan het uitfoeteren.  
'Briljante zet,' fluisterde Ginny toen Fay klaar was met haar verhaal.  
'Ja, hou maar op. Ik moet iets beters verzinnen,'

De hele week liet Fay Aylin met rust, tot twee dagen voor het bal.  
'Zou je nu niet eens opschieten met iemand zoeken?' vroeg Ginny.  
'Neenee, ik weet zeker dat m'n plan gaat werken. Doei!' zei Fay en ze liep de leerlingenkamer uit.  
'Hey Aylin!' riep Fay toen ze Aylin tegenkwam, die deze keer zonder vriendinnen was.  
'Eh…ik moet naar Anderling…'  
'Oh, maar ik verkoop snoepjes voor het goede doel. Eentje hebben? Het kost 1 sikkel,  
'Eh…nee, dankje,'  
'Het is voor het goede doel!'  
'Vooruit dan,'  
Aylin graaide in een zak van haar gewaad en gooide een Sikkel in het bakje. Fay gaf haar een donkergroen snoepje.  
'Nou, doei!'  
'Doei!' riep Aylin nog en ze stopte het snoepje in haar mond. Even later hoorde Fay Aylin op de grond ploffen.  
Ze rende naar haar toe en tilde Aylin op. Snel liep ze naar de ziekenzaal.  
'Mevrouw Pleister, help! Ik vond haar op de gangen!'  
Mevrouw Pleister kwam aangerend en nam Aylin over. Ze legde haar op een bed en onderzocht haar.  
'Iets verkeerds gegeten, denk ik! Heb jij iets verdachts gezien?'  
'Eh…nee,' zei Fay.  
'Nou, ik denk dat ze hier een paar dagen moet blijven…jammer, dan kan ze niet naar het bal,'  
Fay kon wel juichen.  
'Oh eh…wat jammer nou!'

'En, gelukt?' vroeg Ginny toen Fay terugkwam.  
'Ja!' zei ze blij. 'Heb je Felix ergens gezien?'  
'In de Bibliotheek,'  
Fay ging snel naar de Bibliotheek.  
'Hoi Felix,'  
'Hoi Fay,'   
'Heeft iemand je het al verteld, over Aylin…'  
'Iemand zei dat ze jou met Aylin je armen zag langslopen,'  
'Ja…ze ligt op de ziekenzaal, maar ze moet er nog een paar dagen blijven,'   
Felix keek teleurgesteld.  
'Maar…dan kan ze niet naar het bal!'  
'Nee, helaas niet,'  
'Dan moet ik maar iemand anders zoeken…weet jij nog iemand?'  
'Eh…ik ben nog vrij,' zei Fay zo onopvallend mogelijk.  
'Oké, leuk! Dan ga ik wel met jou! Zal ik je om acht uur ophalen?'  
Fay glimlachte breed.  
'Is goed!'

Fay was verrast dat haar plan zo goed bleek te werken. Op de dag van het bal kleedde ze zich mooi aan, ze had een mooie blauwe jurk in Zweinsveld gekocht die bij haar ogen paste.  
'Kom je Fay…' zuchtte Ginny. Het was al bijna acht uur.  
'Jaja…'  
Fay deed nog gauw wat eyeliner op en liep achter Ginny aan de leerlingenkamer uit, waar Felix al wachtte.  
'Wauw Fay…je…ziet er mooi uit,' zei hij.  
Fay glimlachte.  
'Dankje, jij ook,'  
Ze liepen de Grote Zaal in, waar het al een drukte van jewelste was. Na een kwartier was iedereen er en werden de deuren gesloten. De muziek begon te spelen en veel leerlingen gingen dansen.   
Gelukkig had Fay al eens geleerd hoe ze moest dansen en Felix zo te zien ook. Ze dansten langs Perkamentus, die met professor Stronk nogal onhandig aan het walsen was, omdat hij veel langer was. Ze zagen ook dat Sneep de dansvloer op werd getrokken door professor Zoeter, de nieuwe lerares Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Iedereen wist dat Sneep een oogje op Zoeter had, maar hij danste maar 2 seconden met haar en ging met ene zuur gezicht weer zitten.  
Het bal was geweldig, maar Fay voelde dat er iets niet goed was.  
'Wat is er?' vroeg Felix, alsof hij haar gedachten las.  
'Ik eh…ik moet je iets vertellen. Buiten,' zei Fay.  
Felix knikte en ze liepen naar buiten.  
'Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat Aylin in de ziekenzaal belandde,' flapte Fay eruit.  
'Wat?' zei Felix geschrokken.  
'Het spijt me…ik wilde gewoon met jou naar het bal,'  
Felix stond op.  
'Wat een lage truc,'  
'Wacht nou…'  
Maar Felix was al weggelopen.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

'Waarom heb je het dan ook verteld?' zei Ginny de volgende dag ongelovig. Fay had haar net alles verteld.  
'Nou, ik vond gewoon dat ik dat moest doen…'  
'Maar je was eindelijk met hem uit…'  
'We passen niet bij elkaar,' zei Fay kortaf. 'Ik ga even naar de bieb,'  
Ze liep voor niks naar de bibliotheek, want ze had eigenlijk niks nodig. Ze liep een beetje rond.  
'Hoi,' zei Harry's stem achter haar.  
'Hoi Harry,'  
'Was het leuk met Felix?'  
'Eh…ging wel. We eh…we passen niet echt bij elkaar. En jij? Vond jij het leuk?'  
'Ja hoor,' zei Harry. 'Ik eh…wou je nog iets vertellen,'  
Fay knikte.  
'Kom mee,' zei Harry. Fay volgde hem naar de zevende verdieping. Ze keek toe hoe Harry drie keer heen en weer liep en er opeens een deur verscheen. Ze ging mee naar binnen en deed de deur achter zich dicht.  
Harry ging op een kussen zitten en Fay volgde zijn voorbeeld.  
'Ik moet weg,' zei hij alleen maar.  
Fay keek hem vragend aan.  
'Misschien zie je me dan nooit meer,'  
'Maar….waarom niet? Wat ga je dan doen?'  
Harry zuchtte.  
'Het klinkt misschien heel raar….maar….ik moet tegen Voldemort vechten,'  
'Wat!'  
Fay wist niet of ze dat moest geloven of niet.  
'Waarom jij?'  
'Ik ben de enige die hem kan verslaan,' zei Harry. Hij keek Fay niet aan.  
'Waarom?'  
'Vlak voordat ik geboren werd was er een profetie gedaan door Sybilla Zwamdrift, ze zei daarin dat ik de enige was die Voldemort kon verslaan…maar een Dooddoener had daar iets van opgevangen. Daarom ging Voldemort toen ik klein was naar ons huis en….hij vermoordde mijn ouders. Hij probeerde mij ook te vermoorden, maar dit lukte niet. De vloek kaatste terug en Voldemort was zijn lichaam kwijt,'  
'Maar hij is nu weer terug…'  
'Ja, dus nu moet ik hem vermoorden, of hij mij. Dat is de enige oplossing,'  
'Waarom vertel je me dit? Je kent me nauwelijks…'  
'Omdat ik wil dat jij me helpt,'  
Toen was het even stil.  
'Voor Sirius,' zei Harry ten slotte. Hij keek haar zo smekend aan dat Fay niet kon weigeren. En ze wilde hem ook wel helpen.  
'Natuurlijk wil ik je helpen…' Harry zuchtte opgelucht, '…maar ik weet niet of ik dat kan,'  
'Natuurlijk wel…ik heb je geweldig zien duelleren bij Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten,' zei Harry glimlachend.  
'Dat is wat anders als tegen Voldemort en Dooddoeners…'  
'Ik leer het je wel,'  
Fay dacht even na, maar knikte uiteindelijk toch maar instemmend.  
'Weten Ron en Hermelien dit trouwens?' vroeg ze.  
'Ja,'  
'En wanneer moeten we dan…gaan vechten, zeg maar?'  
'Na het einde van het schooljaar, als iedereen weg is. De hele Orde doet mee, dus jouw moeder ook, en Ron en Hermelien ook…'  
'Wanneer oefenen we?'  
'Eh…iedere avond?'  
'Zo veel?'  
'Ja, wat dacht je dan?'  
'Goed, goed…'  
'Zullen we dan maar teruggaan?'  
'Ja…'  
Ze liepen terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

Iedere avond ging Fay met Harry duelleren oefenen.  
'Geweldig,' zei Harry, toen Fay een Patronus in de vorm van een grote hond opriep.  
'Zijn er ook Dementors dan?'   
'Ja, die staan aan Voldemorts kant. Je bent echt al vooruit gegaan!'  
Fay glimlachte. Ze waren ook al twee maanden aan het oefenen.  
'Het is wel weer genoeg voor vanavond….we hebben nog een kwartier om in de leerlingenkamer terug te komen,' zei Harry terwijl hij op zijn horloge keek.

Fay had het intussen goedgemaakt met Aylin, die nu zelfs een van haar vriendinnen was geworden. Felix bleef haar ontwijken.  
Ook had ze alles over het gevecht aan Ginny verteld. Die was wel beledigd omdat ze zelf niet mee mocht vechten, maar Fay legde uit dat het haar nooit zou lukken.  
'Hoezo? Harry kon mij toch ook trainen! Trouwens, vorig jaar heb ik nog bij de S.V.P. gezeten, en-'  
'Ginny, alsjeblieft…ik kan het ook niet helpen hoor. Denk je dat het leuk is om tegen ze te vechten?'  
'Tuurlijk niet, maar ik zou zo graag ook iets willen doen…'

Toen Fay een brief had gestuurd naar Marlou kreeg ze een dag later meteen een brief terug. Tot haar grote verrassing was Marlou niet kwaad, maar vond ze het juist goed dat Fay ook meehielp.  
Het laatste weekend voor de vakantie ging Fay met Ginny, Aylin en nog een paar meiden naar Zweinsveld. Ze probeerde de gedachte dat dit wel eens haar laatste keer in Zweinsveld zou kunnen zijn uit haar hoofd te zetten.  
Ze maakten bijna al hun geld op aan snoep, kleren en fopartikelen, voor een spectaculair einde van het jaar.  
'…en dan steken we na het eten al het vuurwerk af!' zei Aylin grijnzend.  
'Waarom niet voor het eten?' vroeg Melanie.  
'Ja daag! Straks valt het vuurwerk in m'n eten!' zei Lindy.  
'Na het eten lijkt me het beste,' zei Ginny. 'Hallo…Fay?'  
Ze zwaaide met een hand voor Fay's gezicht.  
'Oh eh…sorry hoor,' zei Fay, die wakker schrok.

Op de avond van de laatste schooldag hield Perkamentus een lange toespraak. Hij vertelde zelfs over Voldemort en wat ze van plan waren, maar Harry werd niet genoemd.  
Vlak voordat iedereen klaar was met eten ging de groep meisjes stiekem weg om het vuurwerk te halen. Ze wachtten een tijdje, staken het af en gooiden het in de Grote Zaal. Ze hoorden enorme klappen, schreeuwen en gelach. Toen ze even om de hoek keken zagen ze de leraren hysterisch rondrennen, de leerlingen met eten gooien en Vilder, die wild met een bezem om zich heen sloeg.  
Perkamentus glimlachte en verschool zich snel achter de Oppertafel toen er een draak op hem kwam afgesuisd. Toen hij weer rechtop stond keek hij recht in Fay's ogen. Fay draaide zich snel om.  
'Oh nee, hij zag me. Nu ben ik erbij!'  
'Welnee,' zei Ginny lachend.  
'Als Vilder je maar niet ziet,' zei Melanie.  
'Oh Mel, Vilder is zo blind als een Flubberwurm,' zei Lindy.  
'Zijn die blind?'

Even later kwam Perkamentus naast Fay staan, de andere meiden waren mee aan het feesten.  
'Mooi vuurwerk, Fay,' zei hij grinnikend.  
Fay was met stomheid geslagen.  
'Oh eh…dank u,' mompelde ze.

De volgende dag gingen Fay, Harry, Ron en Hermelien Ginny en de anderen uitzwaaien toen ze in de koetsen stapten.  
'Komen jullie?' zei professor Anderling na een tijdje. Zwijgend liep iedereen achter haar aan de Grote Zaal in. Ze gingen allemaal aan één tafel zitten. Perkamentus legde uit dat ze naar de schuilplaats van Voldemort gingen, wat hij niet verwachtte. Een halfuur later kwamen alle leden van de Orde Zweinstein binnen en was het tijd om te vertrekken…..


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Fay, Harry, Ron en Hermelien gingen per bezem, begeleid door Tops, Dolleman en Lupos. Ze kregen een Kameoflagespreuk over zich heen en stegen al snel op. De rest van de groep Verdwijnselde.  
'Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?' schreeuwde Ron, terwijl de wind in hun oren suisde.  
'Voldemort heeft een fort laten bouwen,' schreeuwde Tops, 'Het is niet zo ver!'  
'Gelukkig,' zuchtte Hermelien tegen Fay. Het begon te regenen en nog harder te waaien. Fay's handen leken vastgevroren aan de bezem. Gelukkig had ze op Klammfels goed leren vliegen.  
Na 20 minuten vliegen waren ze er al. Fay zag een enorm fort met een bos ernaast. Ondanks het gewoon middag was, was de lucht hier donker en grauw.  
'Het is hier altijd donker,' zei Hermelien. Ze huiverde.  
De groep landde en stapte van hun bezems. Fay zag dat Tops Harry's schouder vastpakte en wat naar hem fluisterde. Harry zelf zag nog bleker dan ooit.  
'Daar is Perkamentus!' zei Lupos. Hij wees naar een plekje vlakbij het kasteel. Ze zagen een groep tovenaars in zwarte mantels staan, Dooddoeners. Daar tegenover stond hun eigen groep. Ze konden felle lichtflitsen zien van toverspreuken die werden afgevuurd.  
'Waarom moet je dit nu al doen, en niet over een paar jaar?' zei Ron benauwd.  
'Omdat Voldemort sterker wordt en het toch wel moet gebeuren, Ronald!' zei Hermelien.  
'Kom mee, wij gaan voorop! Blijf altijd achter ons en ga zoveel mogelijk rond Harry heen staan!' gromde Dolleman.  
Fay keek even naar Harry en zag hem zijn ogen rollen. Het groepje kwam steeds dichterbij het gevecht.  
'Konden we niet binnen vechten? Het is koud,' zeurde Ron.  
'Dit is geen spelletje Ron!' zei Hermelien geprikkeld. Je kon zien dat ze heel gestresst was.  
Even later arriveerden ze bij het gevecht, dat even stilstond. Fay kon niet goed zien wie de Dooddoeners waren, maar ze zag wel Lucius Malfidus en…..Bellatrix van Detta. Ze stonden vooraan. Bellatrix….dat was degene die haar vader had vermoord. Bellatrix draaide haar hoofd naar Fay en keek haar grijnzend in de ogen. Fay keek haar zo vuil mogelijk aan en spuugde voor haar op de grond.  
Iedereen stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad en hield zijn toverstok gereed. Perkamentus leek zich absoluut niet druk te maken, al was er een nogal gespannen sfeer. Het leek wel of hij altijd merkte dat je naar hem keek, want hij keek weer naar Fay en glimlachte even, een geruststellende glimlach. Fay zuchtte en keek op naar het fort. Ze zag iemand uit het raam kijken. Hij keek haar aan. Fay zag een paar rode ogen en kreeg opeens een verschrikkelijke pijn in haar hoofd. Het werd zwart voor haar ogen en ze zakte op haar knieën. Perkamentus liep snel naar haar toe. Fay had haar handen op haar hoofd gedrukt. Langzaam ebde de pijn weer weg. Wazig zag ze iedereen bewegen.  
'V-Voldemort!' bracht ze moeizaam uit. Perkamentus hees haar omhoog.  
'Waar?' vroeg hij.  
Fay durfde niet te kijken, maar wees naar boven. Iedereen keek, inclusief de Dooddoeners, maar er stond niemand.  
'Rustig maar, ik ben er al,' zei een kille stem. Iedereen draaide zich tegelijk om en Harry drukte zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd. Het was Voldemort, in eigen persoon. Ron en Hermelien huiverden.  
'We verwachtten je al, Marten,' begon Perkamentus.  
Voldemort kneep zijn ogen even tot spleetjes toen Perkamentus 'Marten' zei. Hij liep naar het groepje Dooddoeners.  
'Nou? Waarom doen jullie niets!'  
Het groepje leek angstig ineen te krimpen. Ze pakten allemaal hun toverstok.  
Fay keek nog eens naar Bellatrix. Ze was zeker bereid om een Onvergeeflijke Vloek op haar te gebruiken. Het kwam door haar dat Fay haar vader niet kende, hem niet kon omhelzen.  
Opeens vuurde een Dooddoener van de zijkant een Verlammingsspreuk af. De spreuk vloog langs Hermelien, die net op tijd opzijstapte. Door die ene spreuk raakte iedereen in rep en roer. Overal vlogen spreuken voorbij. Fay probeerde Bellatrix te Verlammen, maar ze miste. Ze zag Perkamentus Voldemort tegenhouden. Hij was heel kalm, alsof er niets aan de hand was.  
'Pas op!' schreeuwde Ron. Hij duwde Fay opzij en viel bovenop haar. Een groene lichtstraal vloog voorbij.  
'Bedankt,' zei Fay blozend. Ron glimlachte even zenuwachtig en stond snel weer op.  
Er gebeurde vanalles tegelijk. Hermelien Verlamde een Dooddoener, Harry liet Bellatrix struikelen met een Struikelspreuk en Tops liet een Dooddoener dansen en lachte hem uit.  
Voor de eerste keer zag Fay Perkamentus echt aanvallen. Hij gebruikte allerlei spreuken om Voldemort zwakker te maken.  
Intussen was Bellatrix weer opgestaan.  
'Avada Kedavra!' riep ze snel. Ze schoot een groene lichtstaal op Ron af. Het was even alsof alles in slowmotion gebeurde. Fay zag Ron omdraaien met een geschrokken uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De spreuk raakte hem in zijn buik.  
'RON!' schreeuwde Fay. Maar het was te laat. Ron viel achterover op de grond, met nog steeds dezelfde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Hij was dood.  
Harry draaide zich om. Hij scheen het eerst niet te begrijpen, maar toen hij de tranen op Fay's gezicht zat schreeuwde hij het ook uit. Fay wendde zich woedend tot Bellatrix, die gemeen grijnsde. De rest had helemaal niks door, iedereen was druk aan het duelleren.  
Fay voelde een vreselijke haat in zich opborrelen die ze al heel lang niet gevoeld had. Ze richtte haar toverstok op Bellatrix.  
'Crucio!'  
Maar ze was niet de enige die iets riep. Harry vuurde tegelijk met haar een groene lichtstraal af. Bellatrix werd in de lucht geworpen, lichtte griezelig groen op en viel met een plof op de grond. Ze bewoog niet meer…  
'Is ze…is ze…dood?' stamelde Fay benauwd.  
Harry knikte langzaam. Ze keken zwijgend naar de tovenaars en Dooddoeners die op de grond lagen.  
Intussen was Voldemort al behoorlijk toegetakeld. Hij had sneeën en schrammen op zijn witte gezicht, zijn zwarte gewaad was overal gescheurd en hij zag er uitgeput uit. Perkamentus daarentegen had bijna niets, alleen een diepe snee in zijn arm. Hij had een grimmige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.  
Overal lagen mensen; van de Orde, maar de meeste waren gelukkig Dooddoeners.  
'Dag Peter,' hoorden ze Lupos naast zich zeggen. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Peter, die ineengedoken op de grond zat.  
'Remus, Remus….vergeef me, alsjeblieft!' smeekte hij wanhopig.  
'Het is tijd voor jou om te sterven, Peter. Na alles wat je ons hebt aangedaan. Lily en James….' zei Lupos. Hij keek kwaad naar Peter, mompelde de Doodsvloek en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Toen hij ze weer opendeed lag Peter dood op de grond….  
Hij sloeg een kruis, trapte Peters lichaam aan de kant en keek Harry en Fay even aan.  
Alleen Dolleman, Tops en Hermelien waren nog druk bezig met Duelleren. De rest keek droevig om zich heen, sommigen probeerden Perkamentus te helpen.  
Even later Verschijnselde er opeens iemand.  
'Je bent laat,' zei Fay met een nerveuze glimlach op haar gezicht toen ze Marlou zag.  
'Sorry. Hoe gaat het?'  
'Kijk maar,'  
Marlou keek eens rond en schrok nogal toen ze Ordeleden op de grond zag liggen.  
'Ze hebben het goed gedaan…kom op, we moeten allemaal Perkamentus helpen!'  
De hele groep ging achter Perkamentus staan. Ze vuurden allemaal vlak na elkaar spreuken af. Voldemort werd tegen de kasteelmuur geblazen. Zo hadden zehem nog nooit gezien.  
'Harry, het is tijd…' zei Perkamentus. Iedereen werd stil. Harry stapte vastberaden naar voren. Voldemort was intussen weer opgestaan.  
Net toen Harry en hij hun toverstokken klaar hielden klonk er een enorme knal. Iedereen keek om, maar Fay kon haar blik niet van Voldemort afwenden. Voldemort sprak gemeen grijnzend de Doodsvloek uit en vuurde die op Harry af.  
Alles ging weer zo langzaam, net als bij Ron. Als Harry zich nu zou omdraaien…het was al te laat, de enige oplossing was…ja, dat moest ze doen. Anders zou alles voorbij zijn.  
Fay sprong net op tijd voor Harry. Het laatste wat ze hoorde was geschreeuw en gehuil en ze zag nog net een felgroene flits….


End file.
